As the World Tilts
by tess4aria
Summary: Deaging story. Things are finally settling down after Voldemort's defeat when an accident in Potions throws several lives off track once again. Unexpected summer living arrangements thanks to one twinkly-eyed coot are just par for the course.
1. Chapter 1

**As the World Tilts**

Deaging is extremely cliche, but I've caught the bug. Let me know what you think!

AU from DOM battle on.

I do not own HP.

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry couldn't keep the jaw-splitting grin from his face as he read his most recent letter from Sirius for what may have been the fiftieth time. After glancing at it once more to assure himself it was truly real, he folded and tucked it carefully away in his bag.

Ever since Hedwig had returned with it the night before, he had felt a shaky, hesitant, but overwhelming bubble of glee forming in his chest. Harry recognized the feeling like a long-forgotten friend. It was what he'd felt the night Hagrid had come to get him from the Dursleys. It was what he'd felt the night he'd learned Sirius was innocent, before Pettigrew had escaped and everything had gone to hell. It was hope-something he'd done his best to hold onto, but its tendrils had begun to sneak away after too many summers of near-starvation and as the war with Voldemort wore on.

But now, perhaps, things would be different. Regardless of his past experiences, Harry had to admit that with all that had happened recently, it seemed things were finally turning around. It seemed safe to let some of his hardened defenses crack a bit. So was it any surprise that stubborn hope had found its way back to him once again? But part of him was still hanging in nervous anticipation, half-expecting it all to be ripped out from under him any second.

He looked up to see Hermione smiling her soft, knowing smile at him before grimacing at Ron who was cheerfully mumbling incoherently through too much treacle tart, and he felt a rush of affection for them. The constant nature of his friends was one of many things he loved about them. It reminded him of all the shit they'd trudged through together, and all they'd stood by him through.

But right now was not the time for darker thoughts of what had passed. No. Today, even the prospect of double-potions with the Slytherins first up couldn't dampen his mood. Exams were next week and then it would be summer. And for the first time, he could genuinely say he was looking forward to it.

Even though it all seemed too good to be true, he couldn't contest the maelstrom of events that had taken place this year.

_The battle of Hogwarts had only been a few months ago, half-way through his sixth year. After the hell and frustrating lack of progress of the year before, how quickly things had sped up after the battle at the Ministry, when a polyjuiced Severus Snape had covertly blown Sirius out of the way of the veil, still blew Harry's mind. _

Severus had been outed as a spy not long after the fiasco at the Ministry, during a particularly risky mission. The potions master couldn't say he regretted it, however. Not having to scrape at the Dark Lord's feet was an indescribable relief. And despite the moment of distraction which cost him his position (all due to a certain watery-eyed, obsequious rat), the information he had been able to gain that last mission had been invaluable for the order.

Perhaps it was just spite, but Severus decided to get some appropriate comeuppance for his sufferings, and so as a parting gift to the Death Eaters (and to satisfy some part of his grudge against the marauders), he portkeyed away with Peter Pettigrew before promptly presenting him to the ministry. That the 'mutt' Black was cleared soon after and given a public (and thoroughly superficial) apology by the bumbling fool, Fudge, was a decidedly unfortunate side effect, in Severus' opinion. But he felt that landing one of his schoolyard nemeses in Azkaban and milking information from the rat was worth it. Perhaps.

To say Sirius was not particularly thrilled to owe his freedom to his long-time enemy would be a gross understatement. The fact that he now owed both his life and freedom to the former spy nagged at him relentlessly. Nevertheless, his utter and complete joy at finally being able to walk free without fear of being hounded by dementors at every turn won over his desire to spend all day being sullen and resentful for owing the damn slimy Snape a debt.

And so he had made some effort-what he thought was a great effort (albeit at the constant pestering of Moony)-to simply ignore the Slytherin when in his presence after an initial painful, yet perfunctory, show of appreciation. Ah well. Sirius felt he had better things to think about. Like how Moony and his girl and kid were moving in with him and helping him to refurbish Black Manor. And how he'd finally get to make good on his promise to Harry.

The information gained due to Pettigrew's incarceration and questioning by Veritaserum opened some metaphorical floodgate and the war had burst into the open soon thereafter. Death Eater attacks became more rampant, but less organized, and soon they had taken to waging full-scale attacks. It was right after Winter Hols that Voldemort and his army had stormed Hogwarts.

The training Harry had undergone with Snape after his discovery as a spy had paid off, and when the time came, Harry used the hexes and defensive maneuvers the man he was beginning to respect (despite his unbendingly snide demeanor) had taught him to finally defeat Voldemort when the madman confronted him in the Forbidden Forest.

Not that there weren't losses. Colin Creevey was one of many students who gave his life that night. In addition, Narcissa Malfoy had been killed while protecting her son. Draco had been reluctant to take the Dark Mark and his refusal to kill Hermione Granger where she stood had led his father to lash out at him, disowning him and attempting to murder him in a single breath.

*~*Severus POV*~*

In the months since the battle, Draco had withdrawn into himself and the deadened look in his eyes left his friends and Godfather more than a little worried. Befitting the Slytherin crests they wore, Draco's friends did not pander to his every need or sob openly in sympathy as a Hufflepuff might be inclined, but rather attempted to form a silent wall of support for him, giving him space and quiet companionship accordingly.

For Severus' part, though he did truly care for his godson, his general lack of experience coddling children made him uncharacteristically unsure of how next to act with the young man when he was without his carefully constructed mask of self-assuredness.

Weighing particularly on Severus' mind was the glaring, horrifying fact that, with the death and incapacitation of the boy's parents, it was now Severus and Severus alone to whom responsibility for Draco fell until he came of age. The extra cruelty Lucius had delivered on the poor boy by disowning him made Severus want to break into Azkaban to torture the man with some of his own curses.

It was clear Draco would need help to get past this. Help beyond what Severus could give, as he, while possessing the skill to intimidate legions of brats into following rules that made him a decent Head of house, Severus feared his harsh demeanor would push Draco too far too soon in his current, fragile state. And yet those Snape trusted fully were few, and for Draco it was no better. So for the present Snape was simply attempting to provide a willing ear and some modicum of stability for the boy who was no doubt still in shock.

*~*Draco POV*~*

His fa-no. _No_! Lucius Malfoy. He was in Azkaban once again-this time for good-and with no possibility of leniency on his sentence. Draco had gotten that owl about a month ago or so. He couldn't quite remember. And he vaguely wondered why the owl had bothered. He wasn't a Malfoy anymore, after all. He was just some nobody; nameless, he was just like any other outcaste-any mud blood or blood traitor or...

Draco didn't care. Well, maybe he did. About Lucius being in Azkaban, though? It served the bastard right. But no sooner would he voice such thoughts that it would hit him that, while the majority of the wizarding world and the students around him were enveloped in the carefree ecstasy of victory, Draco found himself suddenly parentless, stripped of the Malfoy name, and more alone than he'd ever felt before. He hated them. He hated them all.

The blond Slytherin felt jealous rage well up in his throat as he watched the Gryffindor table surreptitiously across the great hall, scowling when he saw a stupid smile light up Potter's face. What right did the golden boy prat have to look so damn happy when Draco's life was such a fucking mess? He clenched his fists, plotting revenge on his long-time rival.

Draco had attempted to shove the painful truth of that night to the back of his mind. The horrific spectacle and reality of it all was too much to bear. It was so much easier to blame perfect Potter for his pain. It made him feel lighter to do so. More like himself. More like things were right with the world. As for all Potter was an irritant, he was a normal, usual irritant. Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe a throw-back to one of Draco's old games was in order…

Draco noticed the narrowed eyes of his godfather watching him penetratingly from the head table. The blond smiled innocently up at him, causing the man's expression to darken even further in suspicion. With a sigh, Draco turned back to his plate and continued to push his food around with his fork, though a mischievous glint was stirring in his silver-grey eyes.

*~*Harry POV*~*

Harry felt someone's gaze on him and turned around just in time to see a head of blond hair turn swiftly back to face the table. Harry sighed. Draco Malfoy had been almost mute since the battle. If he was honest with himself, Harry no longer harbored any serious ill-will towards the Slytherin. The boy was now, for all intents and purposes, an orphan just as he, Harry, was…but Draco's case was so much worse in some ways.

To have your mother murdered right in front of you by your father just because she'd been attempting to stop your father murdering you? Harry couldn't begin to imagine the pain his fellow sixth-year must be feeling. And the guilt, regardless of whether he _should _feel that way. Harry knew he'd be buried in it if it were him. And considering Draco's uncharacteristic behavior lately, Harry was willing to bet Draco was pretty buried himself.

And besides…as Sirius had just written him, Harry was not really an orphan any longer. Finally, Harry could take Sirius up on his invitation from 3rd year. Come end of term next week, Harry would be going home with Sirius and Remus (and his new little family) to one of the more pleasant (_much more_, Sirius had assured) Black properties for the summer. Despite the dark pall that thoughts of Draco's situation had pulled over him for a moment, Harry could not suppress his giddiness at the prospect of the first of many wonderful summers. On that note, he gathered his things and followed his friends from the Great Hall.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry took his place beside Hermione in the cold dungeon classroom. Being a NEWT-level class (Harry still couldn't believe he'd made the grade for Snape's course), student behavior was generally less volatile than in previous years. Since Voldemort's defeat, even the students who had known death-eater parents had stopped their constant interference and sneering and had become much more tolerable, showing the Slytherin penchant for playing the winning side.

Harry watched as Draco entered with Blaise Zabini and was surprised to see some of the long-missing fire back in the blond's silvery eyes. Harry doubted it could mean anything good, but pushed the thought away as the dungeon door slammed shut and Snape strode into the room in typical fashion, black robes billowing majestically around him. Reaching the front of the classroom, Snape stopped and spun on his heel in a single motion, letting his eyes rove suspiciously over his students, a sneer tugging at his lips as he began the class.

"As today is the final practical lesson of the year, you will be given the opportunity to brew a potion from the latter half of the textbook of your own choice. As this should be review, I would expect it to be well within your capabilities as sixth-year NEWT students. However, there are those among you who have thus far failed to prove themselves worthy of such a distinction," Snape sneered. Harry frowned and glared slightly as the obsidian eyes focused on him for a moment too long. "I pray you take this as the chance it is to show you have some modicum of talent…if you harbor any hope to continue to next year's course, that is. Begin."

Harry quickly began to flip through his copy of Advanced Potion-Making and slowed at the Shrinking Potion. He remembered that he had done a rather decent job with this one earlier in the year. He leaned closer as he noticed the familiar spiky scrawl of the half-blood Prince in the margins. Harry had realized early on that, though using the Prince's edits usually led to perfectly-made potions, it more often than not led to Professor Snape suspecting him of cheating. Harry had, therefore, reluctantly resumed following the standard instructions for the most part this year. For one thing, he didn't want Snape to get so suspicious that he examined the book over-closely and confiscated it.

But today was the last day of class and Harry was in too good a mood about going to live with Sirius to worry about risk-taking. He wouldn't need the book after today anyway, so what did it matter if it were taken away?

And so he started to follow the Prince's instructions for the potion, becoming increasingly confident as the color for the brew quickly did what it was supposed to. Hermione glanced over several times to check his progress and then, noticing the greater attention Harry was giving to the scrawled words, hissed "Harry! You promised me you weren't-"

"Ms. Granger. Need I remind you that any assistance you offer Mr. Potter will cost you both? 5 points from Gryffindor for disrupting class time. Be thankful it isn't more," the potion master said in his usual silky tones.

Hermione frowned but just sighed "Yes sir," and resignedly returned to her work, shooting the occasional accusing glance at her friend.

Harry had almost completed the potion when he noticed an additional note at the bottom of the page:

_Young at Heart Potion. Simply adding three pinches of aniseed after the second-to-last step should change the make-up of the potion considerably…I conjecture that-_

Harry had recently realized that he found potions a lot more interesting than he'd always thought. Especially things like this-how adding one ingredient could change the make-up of the potion in peculiar ways-just opened so many possibilities for experimenting. Which was certainly the way the Weasley twins thought about it, Harry mused fondly.

His attitude change had been a slow thing, and due greatly to how much Severus Snape had helped him to take down Voldemort. The fact that the man (though inadvertently, according to Snape at least) had saved Sirius at the Ministry had definitely been the big push to make Harry rethink his assessment of the potions master. But it was seeing how absolutely vital Snape's healing potions had been during and after the final battle and Snape's graceful and precise technique while making them that had impressed Harry enough to urge him to put some more effort into the class.

Too bad Snape had never really given him a chance in potions, Harry sighed. Lost in thought, he failed to notice something levitating by his knee and then up and into his potion. A hissing sound had him glancing up just in time to see his perfect potion bubbling dangerously.

Severus scowled as Ms. Granger's bushy hair blocked his view of the dunderheaded sixth-years. Though this particular group of students had been admittedly more well-behaved this term than in previous years, he never felt safe letting any of them out from under his watchful eye. Particularly in a lesson like this, when the variety of potions being brewed could cause innumerable crises if any untoward mixing were to occur, he did not appreciate any blockage of his vantage.

His eyes wandered to Draco. And while the boy appeared to be concentrating fully on stirring his potion, Severus knew his godson better than to assume an innocent face meant just that. And sure enough, under the desk, he just managed to spy the tip of his godson's wand whisking back and forth. His fears were confirmed when he glanced at Potter's workstation just as _something_ entered the boy's cauldron unbeknownst to Potter himself. His eyes widened in understanding, horror and anger.

"POTTER! Move, boy!" He bellowed, leaping up from his desk and pointing his wand to stabilize the potion. He rushed over to pull the gob-smacked child, who was simply staring blankly at his hissing concoction, away from the site of danger.

Harry stood up quickly at his Professor's bark, and though Severus managed a stasis charm on the potion before it exploded, the sudden rush of students attempting to gain some distance upset the worktable. Unthinking, Snape threw himself over Potter (in an admittedly Gryffindorish move he would never admit to) just as the cauldron spilled over, drenching both Professor and student in its contents. A burning, overwhelming pain was the last thing Snape was conscious of.

…

Draco stared in horror as his attempt at letting off some steam via ruining Potter's potion and embarrassing the boy got way out of hand. Though he didn't like Potter, he didn't want to kill or seriously injure him. Though he wouldn't admit it, without his messy-haired rival, life would be much less exciting. But he never would have expected Severus to actually throw himself over Potter, taking the brunt of the potion himself! His heart nosedived in panic for his godfather. He was all he had, after all. And even though the man could be an arse, and Draco had been avoiding him somewhat recently, he still cared for the man.

Two horrible, heart-wrenching screams woke Draco from his ruminations and had him springing over his chair, waving his wand in an attempt to vanish the potion as quickly as possible.

Severus was spasming as he screamed, and then the timbre of the screams changed as Draco's godfather's features began to distort. Potter may have been in a similar state, but Draco couldn't spare more than a passing thought for the him.

"Evanesco! Evanesco! Severus! Uncle Severus! Somebody help me, dammit!" Draco was panicking. He could definitely admit that at this point. For one thing, Severus almost never screamed. Even on those awful occasions when Draco had been forced to watch as Lucius' cohorts and master tortured the man, Severus had rarely let his true discomfort show. To think that something he, Draco, had done had led to this…

"What are you all doing standing there?" He yelled at his stunned classmates, most standing helplessly or watching in mounting horror. "Help me get rid of the potion! And someone get Madame Pomfrey!"

His words finally getting through to them, Blaise nodded and took off (along with several others) while Hermione instantly snapped to helping clean the mess of potion off of the two.

The silvery potion vanished, Draco stepped closer. He gasped in horror when he realized that Severus and Potter seemed to have vanished along with it.

"Harry!" Granger gasped from beside him. Draco was too distraught to even sneer at her tears. He dropped to his knees and frantically felt around in the black robes piled lumpily where his godfather and rival had been seconds prior. His breath caught when he felt something. The lumps in the black material were moving.

"Shut up, Granger!" He hissed at the sobbing girl. Creeping forward, he carefully began to pull up the robes. Two pairs of eyes met him and he gasped, dropping the dark material in shock.

Cursing himself for being a coward, Draco steeled himself and lifted the material again, pulling it down to reveal two wide-awake, and clearly terrified little boys, one draped over the other, each clinging to the other for dear life.

"Oh my god," Draco whispered in amazement and horror. Obsidian and emerald eyes widened in unison and the two dark-haired children flinched away from him, scooting back as quickly as they could in their over-large robes until they were backed against the cold stone wall of the dungeon, each tangled in a mess of black.

As both were far too skinny, with messy, greasy dark hair (though the dark-eyed child's was longer and straighter than the other's), Draco thought they looked remarkably similar to one another in that moment. Particularly with the identical looks of fear and distrust in their eyes. Hard to think that this was Potter…and Severus…

Draco's eyes widened at that, fully comprehending what had happened.

"Oh my god. P-Professor? Harry?" Granger said from his right. Draco did sneer this time at her whiny voice, broken with sobs. The ruckus she was making clearly wasn't doing much to comfort the children, either, as they just scurried further away the closer she got to them. The green-eyed runt, _Potter_, Draco reminded himself, suddenly tripped and landed on his hands and knees. Surprisingly, though it looked like a hard enough fall to have skinned them, the child showed no indication that he had been hurt. He simply bit his lip and curled into himself, pressing backwards against the stone wall, only curling further in on himself when Granger expressed her concern for his hands and knees.

Severus was curled in a similar position, sitting about 5 feet away from Potter, eying his surroundings warily. Curiosity battled the fear in his eyes (unlike Potter who simply looked lost and terrified). But Draco's eyes were only for his now-tiny godfather, and he smirked at the child's obvious preoccupation with the cauldrons and rows of ingredients.

Little Severus' eyes widened in wonder as he looked around the lab, a slight smile tugging at his lips, and Draco marveled at the difference it made in the stern little façade. It occurred to him that he had not seen a true smile on Severus' face more than twice in his life. If that. But clearly this was evidence of his godfather's passion for potions becoming apparent already.

_I wonder if Uncle Sev still gets so excited about potions once in a while? Certainly he throws himself into them, but…does he ever get any happiness from them? _Draco was wrenched from his thoughts when Severus' expression blanked suddenly, the boy flinching as if having remembered something suddenly. Fear in his eyes once again, he peered around, seeming to be looking out for someone before curling into himself like Potter, his little arms tucked tightly around his legs in a semblance of comfort.

"Harry? Harry, it's me, Hermione! Do you know who I am?" Draco's attention was again yanked unceremoniously to the Gryffindor duo. Granger was crouched down before the messy-haired boy (who was really far too skinny, Draco mused. It looked as if a light breeze might knock him over, for Merlin's sake!). She smiled encouragingly, but when the boy shook his head and the damn know-it-all nearly started sobbing again, Draco felt he had to step in before the girl caused some kind of epic disaster.

He spoke in a calm, even tone so as not to scare the children. "Granger. The kid looks like he's about to have a panic attack so could you do us all a favor and quit your blubbering for a second?"

Granger looked up in shock and anger, but then noticing the way Potter was whispering "sorry, sorry I'm bad, sorry" and a mix of other incomprehensible mutterings, she looked suitably contrite and horrified.

"Oh _Harry_, you don't have anything to be sorry for! I'm not mad," she whispered. The green eyes regarded her silently but Draco could tell the boy didn't believe her. There was definitely something up with Potter, Draco thought. The boy was acting totally contrary to his expectations-he was turning into a puzzle. And Draco was not fond of puzzles. At least ones he seemed to be lacking great chunks of information about. He would have to think more about it later, at any rate.

Severus stared fixedly at the boy to his right. He looked scared. Really scared. Even more than Severus was, to be honest. He looked really worried that he'd upset the bushy-haired lady and was whispering "sorry" over and over again. Now, Severus wasn't that familiar with kids his age. Father forbid him from playing much for one thing and the kids he did know were all mean and awful to him, teasing him about his hair and clothes and throwing sticks and stuff at him and pushing him down.

Severus sniffed at the memory. He wanted his mummy. He hoped she was around and would get him soon! It had been really scary waking up in darkness and feeling tangled up in a place he'd never seen before. He'd been hurting, too. All over. But at least he'd been with the other boy. For some reason, it had felt comforting to hug him. He wasn't used to hugging anyone but his mummy. So maybe that kid was okay, then? Seeing how sad he looked made Severus want to comfort him and not let him feel sad anymore. He always tried to make his mummy feel better after Father had a 'talk' with her, after all. Mummy said he was the best at that. Maybe he could help this kid, too?

Severus took another glance around the room and felt another little bubble of excitement. He knew he just _had _to be in a potions laboratory! Mummy said they had lots at Hogwarts and so Severus wondered if somehow that's where he was. Mummy had always told him about Hogwarts and how he would go there one day and be in Slytherin and become a great wizard. He was sure his mummy was somewhere in Hogwarts if he was there, and that just had to be where he was! But he had to make sure.

"Uhm, excuse me sir."

Draco whirled around, blinking, and stared at Severus, who had no idea why the blonde man was looking at him with such a funny expression on his face.

"Uh…y-yeah, Severus? What's up?"

The tiny child, who looked to be around 4, narrowed his eyes slightly. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm uh," Draco paused. How did you explain to a four-year-old that you're his godson? "I'm a friend," he decided on. "You probably don't remember me, but I definitely know you, Severus. I promise that I don't mean to hurt you." There. He hadn't even lied. Emitted truth, yes.

Draco found himself squirming under the tiny child's too-wise gaze. It felt so much like being under his godfather's usual penetrating look, as if Severus were looking through him, seeing all his secrets, reading his thoughts and feelings…

"What's your name?" Severus finally whispered, seemingly having accepted Draco's explanation.

"Draco," the blond smiled. "I'm Draco, Severus. Hey, would you come with me? It's chilly in this dungeon and we need to get you to somewhere warmer, don't you think?"

Severus gave a fleeting smile but then his forehead scrunched in thought.

"Is mummy there?"

Draco paused. "Uh, I don't know, Sev," he lied. "Let's just go talk to the headmaster, okay? He'll know what to do, I bet," he stalled.

"Headmaster? Are we at…at…" Severus' eyes widened in curiosity and wonder and he whispered excitedly, "Hogwarts?"

Draco smiled wider and nodded at the sudden childish excitement. "That's right, little man. So come on, okay? I'll show you around."

Severus nodded and inched forward, sparing another glance for the boy next to him who was watching the events unfold with utmost concentration. Severus let himself be picked up by the blond but glanced back at the boy. He wondered if…um, Harry? Severus thought that was what the lady from earlier called him… Well, he wondered if Harry's mummy was here. Severus was sure that his mummy was somewhere in Hogwarts! With that comforting thought in mind, he wrapped his arms hesitantly around the tall blond man's-Draco, he reminded himself-neck and waited expectantly.

Harry watched wide-eyed as the boy next to him let Draco pick him up. He gulped. He was cold and hungry and scared (though that wasn't new). But where was he? Oh, Uncle Vernon and Aunt 'Tunia were going to be so mad! He must have done something freaky again, and he'd bothered a bunch of people 'cause they were all crowded around him and everything.

He really didn't know what was happening. He had woken up in darkness and was hurting, but even though he was scared, he felt better than a lot of times because someone was hugging him. Then the blackness had lifted and he'd seen the blonde man with pretty silver eyes and he'd been so scared, sure he was about to be in trouble.

The other boy-Severus-seemed almost as scared as he was and Harry realized that Severus had to have been the one hugging him. He couldn't remember anyone hugging him before. Even though he was really confused, the possibility that maybe Severus wasn't like Dudley and the other kids he knew made his tummy bubble with hope. After all, Severus was almost as skinny as he and he had dark hair too! Maybe he was a freak like him? Well, that was fine by Harry, because at least he wouldn't be alone then.

But then Draco had said he knew Severus and then had picked him up and Harry's tummy pinched in disappointment. Severus had a mummy and a friend who loved him and everyone would forget about the freaky geeky Harry again. Even though he was used to it, it still hurt Harry to think about why nobody ever wanted him.

He sniffled a bit and didn't notice tears had begun to drip silently down his cheeks.

"Oh, Harry! Don't cry, sweetheart, it's okay!"

Harry jumped in shock as the pretty lady with the brown eyes from earlier wrapped her arms around him.

Harry was so unused to the sensation of being hugged that he flinched away at first but then, noticing Severus staring at him from Draco's arms, eyes wide, and then looking at how sad the girl looked, he inched closer again.

More tentatively this time, she put her arms around him. "Harry, I promise you don't need to be scared! You're safe and, um, Mal-D-Draco won't hurt you either, and we'll take care of everything, okay?"

Harry was stiff as a board in her arms but then finally nodded and relaxed a bit.

"Good boy," she whispered.

Harry didn't know why she sounded so sad, but he knew it had to be his fault. He'd made her sad again! He pushed back from her suddenly and said, his eyes full of tears, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

"What, sweetie?" Hermione felt as if she were being torn apart by even more raw evidence of the insecurity the Dursleys had crafted in her front.

"I was bad. I made you sad," he whispered.

"No, honey. No you didn't. Here, let Mione pick you up and take you with Severus and Draco, alright? I promise we'll explain everything then. Okay? You're not in trouble."

"Hold your thestrals, Granger. I nearly forgot!" Draco set Severus back down gently and took out his wand, making both boys' eyes widen both in awe and trepidation. With a wave, Harry's and Severus' robes shrunk down until they no longer swallowed them.

Severus jumped a bit but then grinned. Sometimes his mummy would use magic in private with him. It was rare, but she would and he loved it! Oh, and now he looked like a real live wizard! If only he had his own wand…

Harry, on the other hand, let out a whimper but then made no other sound. Severus glanced at him and noticed the boy was shaking, his eyes widening in fear as he glanced down at his robes. He was looking around and looked really scared as if he thought he would be in trouble with someone.

Suddenly, Severus felt an even stronger desire than earlier to make Harry feel better and take care of him. To be honest, Severus had always wanted to be a big brother but Father thought kids were no good and useless and he didn't want any more. But Severus had still always dreamed about having a brother to protect and he thought, just maybe, he could pretend to be Harry's brother. They even looked alike! Severus loved to plan and dream up adventures and this sounded like a really good one! He'd be like a brave knight protecting his prince from an evil dragon! First he'd make him feel better, though.

He slowly inched over to Harry who watched him warily the whole time. Finally, Severus got close enough to whisper to him.

"Are you scared?"

Harry nodded hesitantly, eyes wide.

He closed his eyes as Severus reached over but then opened them in shock as he felt a wet sucking sensation on his cheek and arms wrapping around him. "Don't be scared, Harry. We're just at Hogwarts. I'll protect you, okay?"

Harry let Severus hug him for another few seconds before he tentatively hugged him back, nodding and letting some tears fall in earnest. When Severus didn't push his arms away like Aunt 'Tunia did whenever Harry tried to hug her, he gained some confidence and hugged Severus to his chest even more tightly.

"Okay," he whispered, his heart fluttering with hope and warmth at the gentle contact. His cheek still felt warm and wet from the kiss and Harry felt almost jittery suddenly. That was the first kiss he could ever remember!

Hermione felt a pang in her heart at the sight before her. Severus seemed to truly be a sweet child. She'd been worried at first, but had relaxed entirely when the little boy had planted a babyish little kiss on Harry's cheek before hugging him. But Merlin, what had happened to her friend? Oh, she knew about the Dursleys (or thought she did), but seeing it in the making in this small, innocent child who had not yet survived the way the 16-year-old Harry had just brought it crashing down with such force it took her breath away.

Suddenly, a whoosh! sound was heard and Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall entered the room through the floo.

"Oh my!" Minerva gasped at the sight before her.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said softly, though his concerned gaze lightened and his eyes began to twinkle as he took in the scene before him. When a crowd of frantic sixth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors (an unlikely group on the best of days) had demanded entrance to his office during his mid-morning tea and had explained about a potions accident and Severus and Harry having been caught in it, he had feared what his dear children would be in for.

But now seeing how naturally the tiny Severus seemed to have taken to protecting Harry at this age, Albus wondered if this might not be a blessing in disguise. He was not unaware, either, of the odd looks the Malfoy scion (or former scion) was giving the two children-looks a mixture of guilt, longing and concern.

Very informative, Albus thought. As he gazed at the little group, his eyes began to twinkle anew. Perhaps this could be a blessing in more than one way…he simply needed to play his cards carefully.

Meanwhile, Poppy had set to casting diagnostic charms on the boys. Harry had been terrified and had tried to flinch away, but Severus had simply held him tighter and whispered words of comfort to him.

"Don't worry, Harry. It won't hurt us. It's just her magic wand. Mummy uses it all the time and it isn't bad, I promise. Just don't look, okay? I've got you, little brother." Severus then childishly petted Harry on the head and the boy seemed to burrow even deeper into Severus' grip.

Poppy looked a bit grim as she stood, but nodded to Albus, who then said, cheerfully, "Alright, children. Shall we adjourn to my office now?" He smiled down at the two little ones still huddled together. "Harry? Severus?"

The boys looked up with wide eyes.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. Would you two care for a lemon drop?"

The impossibly wide eyes as the children had listened with amazement to the funny old man's very long name suddenly filled with battling suspicion and hope at the mention of the lemon drop. Eventually, though, after a shared look, they both took the treat. As they sucked on it, they calmed down almost instantly.

"Always does wonders before a trip through the floo," Dumbledore winked at Draco and Hermione.

Draco wondered if he should try to excuse himself. He certainly didn't want the headmaster to discover his role in all of this…but another look at Severus made him change his mind. This was his godfather he'd landed in this situation for Merlin's sakes! The man had done his best to help him and protect him and the least he could do was help him now to get through this.

"Severus?" He crouched down by the boy. "Want to hop back up? We're going to go to Professor Dumbledore's office now."

"Okay, Draco," Severus said quietly, but Draco noticed he gave Harry's hand a little squeeze before he accepted Draco's offer to pick him up.

Harry felt much colder now that Severus wasn't holding him anymore. He shivered. Stupid Harry-how could he have gotten used to it so quickly? He shouldn't be a spoiled nuisance wanting attention. But it seemed like Severus really liked him and it was hard to forget that…he gulped. He had to be brave. Severus had told him he was brave, so he had to show that he was!

He looked up and saw that Mione was holding her arms out again. Hesitantly he let her pick him up, but was again stiff in her arms. Hermione frowned at how awkward Harry seemed to feel being held, but she was determined not to push him. Ever so gently, she rubbed his back and eventually he relaxed a bit. Sighing at the understanding that she couldn't expect much better, she followed Draco and the Professors towards the floo.

"Okay, now close your eyes, Harry," she said softly as she noticed how horrified the child look as people were sucked into the flames. "It doesn't hurt at all!"

"It doesn't eat them?"

"No. No, it doesn't eat them, silly! Just close your eyes. We're going right after Severus, okay?"

Harry nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the burning sensation. He'd been burnt before, after all. Aunt Tunia had pressed his hand to the stove once when he messed up breakfast. Somehow the burn was gone the next day, though. They weren't very happy about that. Harry shivered at the memory and buried his face in Hermione's neck.

But besides a little bit of warmth, he didn't feel a burn. After a while he opened his eyes and he was in the most amazing room ever! Severus was racing over to and jumping up on a big couch and a pretty red bird was sitting over by Mr. Dumbleboor. Harry smiled at Severus and was thrilled when Severus smiled back. The instant Hermione let him down he ran to see Severus but then bit his lip when he realized he was _on _the couch. Harry wasn't allowed on couches. Was he? He didn't want to break any rules since so far everyone was being so nice. So he just crouched before Severus on the ground.

"Harry? What are ya doing?"

"Um, I'm-I'm just sitting Sev'rus," Harry said quietly, eyes wide.

"But why there?" Severus raised one eyebrow and Draco snorted from behind them.

"Uncanny, really," the blond drawled.

Even Hermione giggled a bit despite her concern over Harry's behavior.

Severus ignored them and fixed Harry with his dark stare. Harry looked confused but said, "Freaks aren't allowed on the furniture."

Suddenly, Severus' expression changed. He looked shocked, but then his face reddened in hurt and anger.

"You take that back!"

Harry stared in utter confusion as his friend backed away from him and tears welled in his eyes.

"I thought you were different! But you just want to tease me too? I-I…" Severus started to sob, throwing his face into the back of the couch.

Draco swept to the couch and hugged Severus to him. "Hey it's okay, Severus. I'm sure he didn't mean it." His expression hardened as he looked at Harry. "What's this about, Potter?"

"Leave Harry alone! He didn't mean anything bad and you know it!" Hermione snapped, hugging the smaller boy to her.

"I…"

"Children, please! What has happened?" Albus swept over from where he had been holding an extended floo conversation, his eyes full of concern."

"Harry thinks I'm a freak," Severus sniffled.

Understanding, a jolt of horror hit Harry and he yelled out, "NO! No, Severus, I don't! I-I was talking about me, not you!"

"Child, whatever are you saying?" Dumbledore asked, crouching down before the now sobbing child.

"It has to do with his relatives, Headmaster," Hermione offered softly, her voice sad.

Severus watched with wide eyes from his place in Draco's lap. The blond was frowning slightly as he watched his ex-rival.

"Harry?" Albus pressed gently.

"Not s'pposed to say…get in trouble…" he sobbed.

"No, no child. No one will tell. They won't know. Now what was wrong just then?"

Just above a whisper, Harry said, "Freaks like me aren't 'llowed on the good furniture."

"Good furniture?"

"Couches, chairs and beds."

The room's occupants' eyes widened in horror. Severus was now crying openly, though silently, in Draco's arms.

"Oh child. Oh, that is just not true. You should certainly use any piece of furniture to your heart's content unless there is a very particular reason not to." Albus' voice, though soothing, sounded suddenly very old and regretful.

Draco was also staring at the child with something odd in his expression. Harry was truly unnerving him, bringing back too many bad memories. He needed them to stop. He didn't need to get wrenched back into his own situation when all this chaos was going on. And so before he knew what he was doing, Draco bent forward and scooped Harry up and plopped him in his lap beside Severus.

Harry seemed shocked and stiffened at first, but then Severus hugged him and they both relaxed.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry…I didn't know!" Severus cried.

"S'okay, Sev'rus…don't worry."

"Albus, what are we going to do about them?" Minerva asked.

"Ah, yes. We will discuss that, but we are awaiting some additional guests…oh, perfect timing," he said as the floo went off again.

A frantic Sirius Black tumbled out of the floo with an only semi-shabby Remus Lupin behind him.

* * *

Huge first chapter. Hope you liked it! I wanted to show a Severus before he's lost that childhood innocence. I realize he might be considered OOC, but, at least in my AU, he had the protection of his mother's love and so, for a four-year-old, I think it's moderately believable...

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**As the World Tilts**

Thanks so much for the response last chapter! Glad to hear people seem to like this one. Keep your lovely comments coming!

Note: In my AU, Remus and Tonks got together earlier and had Teddy…well, just disregard bits of the original timeline where they're concerned. Suffice it to say, now, nearly 6 months after Voldy's defeat (end of Harry's 6th year), we have a married Tonks and Remus and a nearly 2-year-old Teddy. Just bear with me!

I don't own HP.

And on with the show!

* * *

_ "Oh, perfect timing," Albus said as the floo went off again and __a frantic Sirius Black tumbled out of the floo with an only semi-shabby Remus Lupin behind him._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Where is he? Where's Harry?"

"Sirius," Remus whispered, grabbing his friend by the arm.

"What?"

Sirius turned to see the platinum blonde hair of a Malfoy sitting on a big Maroon couch, two little boys snuggled together on his lap.

One was definitely his Harry…the other…

"Snape! Get your slimy hands off him! What are you doing with my-" He hissed, but Remus grabbed him forcibly and put up a silencing ward around them. Sirius' red haze was cut off suddenly by the feral glint in his best friend's eyes. He had rarely seen his normally soft-spoken friend look as furious as he did at that instant.

"Uh, what Moony?"

"Are you _completely _out of you MIND, Sirius? Do you realize that you were yelling at an child? An innocent CHILD?"

"Innocent? Hah! Don't make me laugh. Sniv-"

Suddenly, Sirius found himself yanked into a dark alcove in the corner of the office, out of view of the children. "Stop it, Sirius!" Remus roared, shaking him roughly, and Sirius was suddenly very aware of the superior strength the werewolf inside Remus gave his best friend.

"Severus saved your life, you know. You'd think you'd have a little bit more respect for him. And besides, he isn't the Severus we know right now anyway. He's a child, Siri. And yes. An _innocent _child! Albus explained the situation to us before we came, about how he has no memories of his past life beyond his current age. You even agreed with me to treat him right if we were to take him in for the summer, so what was that just now?"

Sirius scowled at his friend. "I wasn't really listening to the Snape part earlier, Moony, I was too interested in the part about my _godson turning into a 4-year-old_! And I didn't expect him to be touching him for gods sakes!"

"And does it look like he's doing any harm, Sirius? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like he's protecting that boy from the world! Well, go on. Look!"

Grudgingly, Sirius glanced at the group on the couch again. The Malfoy brat's eyes were narrowed in anger. No surprise there, but what did surprise Sirius was to see that he had his arms wrapped around both children in what looked like a protective manner. And the boys…Sirius felt a pang in his gut. They looked scared. Both of them. And they were clinging to each other as they looked at him, Sirius, in fear!

He slumped as he realized his mistake. He vaguely remembered Albus telling them something about their having to take in the kiddified Snape until he recovered. Of course he'd wanted to downright refuse, but had been too anxious about Harry to fuss about it much at the time. But now…as much as he hated the idea, if Harry was attached the kid (as it unfortunately appeared he was), Sirius supposed he'd try to act somewhat civil around the Snape brat.

If for no other reason than that he couldn't stand to see Harry scared of him.

Sirius swallowed and nodded. Apparently satisfied, Remus lifted the silencing ward.

Very slowly, Sirius approached the three. He smiled slightly, but the distrustful expressions didn't budge. As he took a step closer, Harry actually flinched and buried his head in Snape's neck. Sirius froze. It actually physically hurt him to see Harry look at him that way. God, what had he done?

"Harry, I-"

Harry's lip was wobbling and he continued to hug Severus, who turned his head slightly so he could watch Sirius steadily with his fathomless dark eyes in an impressive show of bravery for his size.

"An apology might help," the blond teenager drawled coldly, snapping Sirius' attention to him. He had the vague feeling that this boy might have been included in Albus' discussion with them earlier, but Sirius couldn't remember to what extent. But as he looked at the group on the couch, he could see just how turned-around things were and it was suddenly obvious he couldn't let his preconceived notions rule his actions right now. Because it currently appeared as though Malfoy were protecting Harry from him, Sirius. That just could not continue. He had to fix things immediately.

"Harry, I'm sorry for scaring you, little man," he said, tone soft and gentle. Harry lifted his head and peered at him warily. Sirius smiled reassuringly, but Harry continued to look at him nervously.

"W-why'd you say mean stuff to Sev'rus?" He whispered.

Sirius gulped and cleared his throat. He could feel his cheeks burning. So not normal for him. "I, uh… I'm sorry for being mean to Sniv, uh…S-Severus, Harry. I-" Draco was making a sharp motion with his chin at the other boy and Sirius nodded in understanding. Taking a deep breath, he faced the other child who was watching him with a kind of fearful resignation that made Sirius' gut squirm and said, "Uh, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, Sna, uh, S-Severus. I, um, thought you were, uh, well, I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black…Harry's godfather, you see. I was really worried about him and I thought he was hurt."

Harry was looking a little less nervous, his expression more one of confused concentration now. Sirius sighed in relief. Severus was watching him closely, giving Sirius the strangest feeling that he was one of Snape's students, despite him never having been one before.

"But why did you sound like you hated me? And I'd never hurt Harry…"

Part of Sirius wanted to snap that he'd hurt Harry plenty in the past, but despite himself, he could see the honest confusion in the child's black eyes. And yes, curse it all, he did see some of the _innocence _Remus was talking about. Why did the kid have to look so scrawny and pathetic? Oh, and why did he have to ask such blunt questions? "Ah, well…see, I didn't know that. I was just worried about Harry and I jumped to conclusions, kid… Sorry about that. I really don't mean any harm."

Severus pursed his lips, not sure if he liked or trusted this guy, but he was looking at Harry like he really loved him so he nodded and said, "Okay… As long as you're nice to Harry."

Harry frowned at that. "He has to be nice to you, too, Sev'rus!"

"I will, Prongslet, no worries," Sirius said, his voice much gentler now. God, he'd do anything for Harry…even being nice to, ugh, Snape.

"Prongslet?" Harry whispered.

"That's something I used to call you…when you were really little. Even littler than now!" He said, laughing gently.

Harry relaxed a bit more and stared at him. His gaze then shifted to Remus. Looking back and forth a look of comprehension flashed in his eyes and he gasped.

"Pa-Pafoo?" He whispered in disbelief.

Sirius gaped.

Harry looked behind him. "Mo-Mooey?"

Remus came forward and crouched down before him. Draco meanwhile, feeling somewhat awkward with the two grown men crouching at his knees, looked fixedly above their heads, sighing. What a fate, to be surrounded by Gryffindors. He unconsciously gripped Severus a little tighter to him. Certainly his godfather could feel his pain, even without his memories.

"That's right, Harry," Remus said. "It's me, Moony."

"And I'm Padfoot," Sirius said, grinning.

Harry couldn't remember exactly who Mooey and Pafoo…er…Moony and Padfoot…were, but he knew that he knew them from somewhere and they gave him an odd feeling of home and safety and warmth. And they looked happy to see him and Padfoot had apologized to both of them for scaring them so, with a look at Severus for reassurance (which the boy quickly gave him), he finally let go of the other child. Hesitantly, Harry stepped from Draco's lap and then, after looking in Sirius' eyes for something, he smiled shyly and raised his arms in a silent question.

Carefully, as if Harry were made of porcelain, Sirius leaned forward and took the boy into his arms, clutching him gently to his chest. For a time, they simply sat there, and when Harry's little arms wound around his neck, Sirius grinned and tickled the boy slightly. The little giggle which emerged made Sirius laugh out loud and, clutching him closer, stood and spun him once around in glee. Harry's eyes opened in shock, but then he grinned and squealed.

Sirius hugged the child close again, his heart beating in joy and relief. It suddenly felt as if he had gained lost time back-as if wrongs had been set right.

Severus and Draco, meanwhile, watched the goings-on with neutral expressions. The blond was watching his child-sized godfather in slight concern, feeling out of place and wondering how next to act, when the gentle voice of Remus Lupin got his attention. "Would you mind if I sat here?"

Draco shook his head. "No, please go ahead," he said politely, pushing himself to show his good upbringing despite the situation.

"Thank you."

"Of course, Professor Lupin."

"No more of that," Remus said with a soft chuckle. "After all, we're family now, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened in confusion for a split second before quickly covering his features with his usual mask.

"I doubt you'd know this, but my wife, Dora, is your aunt Andromeda's daughter," Remus explained softly. "We have a son, Teddy, who is 18 months old."

Draco's long-hardened mask slipped an inch further at that. To learn that another family member-another blood relative of his mother's-was around, eased a deep pain inside him somewhat. Particularly now that he had been disowned as a Malfoy, his mother's legacy was really all he had.

Remus offered the Slytherin a gentle smile. "We'd of course love you to meet Teddy. I know Andromeda would be thrilled to see her nephew again, as well."

Draco paused for a long time before finally nodding and saying, "That…that would be lovely. Thank you." And he meant it, too. The surreal nature of the moment, in his genuinely appreciating the warmth his old Gryffindor professor (who was a werewolf) was showing him in wanting to reconnect him with his disowned aunt and his little half-werewolf cousin, wasn't lost on him, but things were spinning too quickly for him to care.

"Of course, Draco," he said kindly. "Speaking of which…Severus, I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Remus Lupin. It is very nice to meet you." He held out his hand to the little boy who hesitantly shook it.

"Why does everyone know my name? Is my mummy around?"

The room grew silent at his question, and even Sirius looked a little uncomfortable. The animagus was pretty sure Snape's mum wasn't around. Merlin, he wouldn't have pegged the little Snapey as a mama's boy, but…as he looked at the hope and fear in the child's eyes, he felt guilt wrack his chest. The kid wasn't so bad, really. Sure he was still greasy, but he wasn't much like the Snape he knew and hated otherwise at all…

"I believe it is time for some explanations," Albus said, motioning for everyone to take a seat.

Sirius felt Harry squirming in his grip and reluctantly let the boy down. To his chagrin, his godson chose to climb up and sit between Remus and Snape. With a sigh, Sirius took a seat beside Hermione, who had been watching the proceedings feeling somewhat like an interloper in a family.

Remus smiled sadly at the two small boys nestled in beside him before glancing at Draco. If things went according to plan, they would get to know each other quite well over the summer.

"Harry, Severus. I know that you must be confused about many things right now. Some things seem familiar, but other things seem wrong. Am I right?"

The boys nodded warily.

"You see, children. The both of you were involved in a potions accident this morning. That accident made you the way you are right now. The age you are, that is."

Harry was shaking a bit but Severus pulled him closer to his side and he relaxed somewhat.

"What do you mean, the age we are?" Severus asked quietly.

"Ah, my smart boy. Right to the heart of the matter, yes? Age is precisely the issue, child. You see, you and Harry were de-aged, so to speak. Earlier this morning you were both older than you are now."

"H-how old were we?"

"Harry was 16-years-old. Only a few months younger than Draco here." Harry's eyes widened at that and he looked up at Draco who smirked slightly at him, but nodded in confirmation.

"How about me? Was I also 16?" Severus asked softly. He had a feeling that wasn't the case, though…

"No, child. You, Severus, were 36." Severus and Harry both gasped and clutched at each other more frantically. "You were actually the one teaching the Potions class where the accident happened. To my understanding, you jumped in front of Harry's cauldron to protect him, saving him from much of the deaging potion."

Severus was shaking a little bit harder now, but when Harry hugged him around the middle and whispered "Thanks for saving me, Sev'rus," he immediately felt better. After all, it was his duty to protect Harry. It was good to know he had already been doing that. And even though it was weird to be so much older, at least he was right about being the older brother of the two! And then he realized something else that was absolutely wonderful! He'd been a potions teacher!

Grinning, Severus began to squeal a bit to Harry about what he knew about potions, Draco looking on with amusement, as Poppy stood up next to the headmaster with her files.

"What did you discover, Poppy?" Albus asked gravely, casting a one-way silencing bubble around the room, excluding only the children.

"Severus is 4 months short of 5 and Harry will be 4 on his birthday. They are, in general, healthy children…however, both are extremely malnourished. I am sure that is to blame for their size. Also, Albus," she looked at him pointedly. "Severus has some scars and Harry some burns and bruises that cannot be accounted for by normal roughhousing."

"Are you sure of this, Poppy?"

The woman pursed her lips. "I would not make such accusations if I were not sure, Albus, as you well know. We have been through Severus' case already, when he went through Hogwarts the first time. I have suspected something not right about Harry, but seeing him like this at such an age, there can be no doubt. Tell me. Did you have any idea that anything like this had been going on in those boys' houses?"

Albus sighed, suddenly looking very old. "I knew Harry wasn't happy with his family. But with the blood wards, it was necessary to keep him safe. It pains me to think how that child has suffered, but if it was a choice between his safety and-"

"Clearly he wasn't safe with those bastards you left him with," Sirius snarled. "Thank god I just got custody of Harry. I knew something wasn't right when he was so thrilled to come and live with me mere minutes after I had been proven not a crazed murderer but…dammit, old man! You knew?"

"I did not know any details, Sirius. You know I would not have left any child, most of all Harry, where he would not have been cared for. I thought that, as his family, they-"

"You knew Petunia was cruel to Lily and Severus, Albus. More could have been done to check on Harry and ensure his safety," Remus put in softly. He sighed. "But nevertheless, the important thing now is to take care of the children we have before us, as they are now, and help them to heal. Grudges and revenge won't help at this juncture."

Sirius grimaced but a glance at Harry, who peeked at him concernedly from the couch, quickly quaffed his anger. He couldn't afford to blow a lid again and scare the boy twice in a single hour. He'd just gotten his Harry back. He wasn't going to do anything to threaten that again.

…

Draco looked at the boys beside him in shock. If what he'd just heard was true, then maybe the quickly vanishing fantasy of Prince Potter's glamorous life was even more of a farce than he'd realized after the 'couch' and 'freak' comments. Looking at the jumpy, timid child beside him, he couldn't say he was all that surprised. Even Severus was more confident than Harry, and Draco knew his godfather had had one hell of an upbringing. A hellhole of one.

As much as he disliked Potter, Draco could feel the beginnings of sympathy stir inside for the scrawny child. Much like he'd felt a strange protectiveness well up in him earlier when he'd given into the strange inclination to pull the boy onto his lap with Sev. It was odd, but it gave Draco a sense of purpose to comfort the lost little children. It was almost like having siblings-something he had always wanted, but long given up hope of. After all, Draco had always vowed that if he had siblings, he would protect them from being treated the way Draco was by Lucius.

…

"I will be having further words with you later, Albus," Poppy huffed. "But for now, it seems that the potion has done no lasting harm to the children. I will continue to check their progress, but would like to wait until the potion has thoroughly left their systems before administering the aging draught. To be safe, I suggest leaving them be for the duration of the summer. Come August, we can give them the counter-potion."

Albus' eyes were twinkling again. "Ah, I see. Well then, gentlemen," he turned his eyes to Sirius and Remus. "I believe we shall commence with the plan we discussed earlier. I assume there are no problems?"

"Of course not, Albus," Remus said instantly, smiling widely. "We'd be perfectly happy to take the boys."

Sirius grimaced at the _boys _(plural) and crossed his arms, but nodded grudgingly at Remus' shove. Not before mumbling "It's my house, ya know. Big moocher."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, and the old wizard paid absolutely no mind to Sirius' dark glare. "Splendid!" He said, clapping his hands together. "I knew I could count on you, my boys."

…

Draco's attention was drawn from the discussion with the headmaster back to his small charges. He grimaced, noting that Granger had shifted her chair closer.

Severus suddenly tugged Draco's sleeve.

"Um, sir? I mean, uh, D-Draco?" he quickly backtracked at Draco's expression of open shock at being called such by Severus once again, "Who are you to me? In-when I'm 36...are we-are we friends? Only, you said so earlier and…"

Draco smiled softly and said, somewhat mischievously, somewhat sadly, "Well, believe it or not…I'm actually your godson, Sev."

Severus looked up at the young man who had been comforting him all morning with absolute amazement. How weird that Draco was supposed to be younger than him! And he was supposed to be his godfather? Like-like a daddy-like person? He wondered suddenly if Draco's mum and dad were around or if he, Severus, had taken care of him. Was Draco sad that Severus was younger than him now? Tentatively, he leaned against Draco and gave him a partial hug which the blond enthusiastically returned, grinning slightly. "Guess we might have to reverse roles for now, though, Sev."

Severus laughed slightly at the smirk on Draco's face, relieved that the blond didn't seem too distressed.

"Yeah, well, you guys know I'm Harry's godfather. And, uh, I'm Draco's cousin, actually, come to think of it." Drawn to the boys' conversation, Sirius scooted closer and tried not to grimace at voicing his relation to the blond. He hated Malfoys on principle, but this kid had been disowned, after all. And he had been civil with Remus and Harry earlier. Sirius knew what the manipulative old coot was trying to push on them, and though he didn't like it, he supposed his house was big enough to deal with it. At least this kid wouldn't need his constant attention.

"And I'm an old friend of Harry's parents," Remus put in. "And Draco's Uncle, in a way. Both Sirius and I are, now," he smiled.

"I'm a good friend of Harry's," Hermione said, smiling when Harry gave her a slightly more open smile, his green eyes sparkling with a hopeful glee.

"And I believe I have introduced myself to you already. Though, children, as I know my name is quite a mouthful," he said mischievously. "You are welcome to call me Uncle Albus. How would that be?"

Harry and Severus exchanged a look and grinned at the old man. He was really funny.

"Okay, Uncle Albus."

"'kay, Uncle Albus."

Albus beamed at them. "Now that we have finished introductions, I believe we have the matter of the summer to address further. Draco. Though you may not feel thrilled by this prospect at first, I feel it to be the best we have. You were, of course, to live with Severus this summer."

Draco nodded, realizing quickly what the problem with such a proposition might be now.

"In considering an optimal alternative choice, I considered a way that you could still be with your godfather. You do wish this, yes?"

"Yes please, sir. I would like to help with Sev, I…" _It's my fault he's like this in the first place._

"Yes, well, after seeing how attached Harry and Severus were to each other, it occurred to me, Draco, that your closest relatives, now, besides dear Andromenda who truly would be part of the deal, are Harry's guardian and close friend. I know this may seem somewhat unlikely, but Draco, you will be spending the summer, along with young Harry and Severus, in Black Manor with Sirius, Remus and his wife and child."

Draco's first impulse was to stand up and demand the old coot take back his ridiculous proposition. Sirius didn't look overly thrilled, either, but when Draco looked down at Severus and Harry, he sighed in defeat. It would be rough trying to separate the two at this point. Cruel, really. And he didn't want his godfather to suffer any more for his selfish whims. Even Potter wasn't so bad at this age, really. And Remus had been surprisingly civil after what a brat Draco'd been to him as a student. The prospect of living with his little cousin Teddy and seeing his aunt Andromeda again, too, wasn't all that objectionable. Draco hardly remembered the woman, but he had a vague memory of delicious cookies and warm hugs associated with her name. He knew his father would disown him again if it were possible were he to see him now, but…to live in his mother's family's ancestral home? That part wasn't so bad. Perhaps…perhaps it could be worse.

"Alright, sir," Draco said. Sirius looked up, clearly surprised by the young Malfoy's quick acceptance of the arrangements.

"Wonderful. I am sure you will not regret your choice." The manic twinkle was back in full force and Draco grimaced. "Now, Poppy will be in and out to check on the children's conditions. I see no reason to wait. Draco, you may choose whether to continue to sleep in the dorms until the end of classes or commute from Black Manor until end of term exams are done with. You may of course visit the Manor beforehand and return tonight to your dorm?"

"Yes, sir. I suppose I'll take a look first and then return to school."

"Excellent. Now, if there isn't anything else?"

Remus felt a hesitant tug on his sleeve and bent down at Severus' worried expression. He blanched when the boy asked his question. "Oh, Severus," he said, and enveloped the boy in a swift hug.

"Remus?" Albus asked.

Severus spoke louder this time, just enough for the room to hear. "My mummy's dead, isn't she? No one ever answered and if…if I'm really 36 then, then…"

Utter silence met that remark.

"Oh, Severus," Albus started.

"It was father, wasn't it?" He asked in a too-adult, too-knowing voice, a strange glint in his eyes.

"W-what?" Sirius choked.

After piercing the child with his penetrating gaze for a long moment, Albus sighed. As upsetting as it was, both Harry and Severus were far too well-enlightened of the less savory aspects of life, even as young as they now appeared. It would do nothing-indeed, it would only make matters worse, to lie to Severus when he seemed to already be so aware of his family dynamics. "I'm…afraid so, dear child. Your mummy never would have left you if she could have helped it, sweet."

"I see," Severus whispered. " How-how old was I?"

"You were 11. I do believe you had just received your Hogwarts letter."

Severus let that sink in for a moment before he gasped, his stone-cold mask as he asked such painful questions cracking finally. "F-Father didn't want me to go, did he? Was that why? So if I hadn't gone, she-she wouldn't-"

"No, Severus!" Remus said fiercely, hugging the child to him once again. He felt absolutely sick. For a child, this young, to speak of such things, to have to bear the weight of this. To already have seen enough horrors to expect such things could happen…He was torn between thinking Albus had done right by telling Severus the truth and that he'd done him some awful damage. He supposed, though, that even at this age, it would be difficult to keep a secret from the brilliant Severus Snape. And from what he knew of Severus, honesty and trust were not easily won, but he valued trustworthiness above almost anything else. He knew the man/boy would do anything for those who had earned his trust, at least. And often for those who hadn't.

That he had stood idly by and allowed his friends to torment Severus suddenly struck him more fiercely than ever before. He pulled the silently crying boy onto his lap, and hissed, "Don't you dare blame yourself, little one. Don't you dare. That man did those things because he was sick and cruel. What he chose to take extra offense over is no fault of yours! I promise you, it was not your fault!"

Severus clung to Remus and cried, the others looking miserably on.

Draco wished the Dark Lord hadn't killed the muggle bastard already. He'd gladly go out and gut the man. He was surprised, and impressed, by the sincerity and ferocity Remus was showing in his defense of Draco's godfather. It seemed he wasn't the only one on Severus' side after all.

Sirius felt an odd squirming guilt in his chest as he gazed at the little boy sobbing in Remus' arms, turning over the unwanted and horrific revelations of his old enemy's childhood. Unintentionally, he thought back… so Snape had been 11 when that had happened…in other words, his bastard of a father had killed his mother only weeks before he came to Hogwarts. Could that have been why he'd been crying on the Hogwarts Express? Suddenly Sirius cringed at the thought that the name Snivellus had been thrown so cruelly at a boy because of a tragedy like this…

Sirius planted his face in his palms, trying to gain some footing as his world spun ever more violently. He'd always felt that he and James had never really crossed the line with Snape. Yeah, they'd targeted him alright, but he just seemed so awful that it'd always seemed like fair game. But maybe they'd only seen what they'd wanted to. Sirius' mother was a horror-show, and if she had just killed his father before school started (his father wasn't great either, but still), he would have been pretty distraught. Pretty out of it. He probably would have snapped at people. It wasn't like Sirius suddenly thought that Snape was innocent in all of it…just that, for the first time, he could understand how maybe Snape had seen them as the bad guys too. Maybe Sirius could try to be different with Snape this time… now that Snape hadn't been through that hell yet, maybe he could see what he should have been like without that experience?

Harry wasn't quite sure what they were saying had happened, but one thing was for sure. Severus' mummy, who he obviously loved, was gone to heaven now, just like Harry's mummy. Severus was just as alone as Harry now. But Harry would make sure he knew he wasn't really, really alone. The little green-eyed boy crept closer to his crying friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Severus sniffled and looked around. "It's okay, Sevvie," Harry whispered. "My mummy's in heaven, too. I bet they're together up there and friends. But even if we don't have real live parents, we have Draco and Remus and Sirius and Mione and Uncle Albus and everyone and I bet they'll take care of us… And you have me too, Sev'rus. You said we're brothers, now, right? I won't leave you alone. I promise," he said fiercely.

Severus nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, burying his head in his neck. Remus pulled both boys back onto his lap and rocked them soothingly. He noticed that Draco was hesitantly running his hand through the boys' hair, not really seeming to mind when he stroked Harry's instead of Severus'.

Sirius watched them from across the room and finally let a slight smile form on his face. Maybe the Slytherins weren't quite as awful as he'd always thought. Maybe they were just repressed. Some, at least. After all, Draco hadn't taken the Dark Mark and had stood up to his father. Being from the Black family, Sirius knew how hard that could be to do. And Lucius Malfoy was a seriously evil mother-Fucker if there ever was one. Sirius felt an unfamiliar pang of regret in his chest suddenly. For Regulus. His baby brother and he had been close once upon a time. But Reg had always been too shy to stand up to their parents. When he'd gone into Slytherin, Sirius had assumed he was dark just like the rest of the family…but maybe he'd just been shy and scared all along. What if Sirius had helped to push him to Voldemort by treating him like a stranger once he'd been sorted? Well, maybe he could do something to change things with these Slytherins. Maybe…

Eventually, Severus had stopped crying-due in great part to a child-sized calming draught. But the hollow look in his eyes that remained didn't go unnoticed. Certainly it would take some time for Severus to recover from the shock of his mother's death.

"I'll call ahead to let Dora know we're on our way," Remus said softly, gently passing the boys to Draco who took them willingly. Surprising both Draco and Sirius himself, the animagus took Remus' place beside Draco and the kids and offered him a crooked smile.

"Hey there, kid. We haven't been properly introduced. Sirius Black." He held out his hand.

Draco looked at his mother's cousin in the eye, and said, just over a whisper, "Hurt Severus and I will kill you."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Back at you. Hurt my godson and you'll be out on your arse."

"Fine. I'm Draco." The blond finally reached out and took the man's hand.

"Good. Draco." Sirius smirked lightly and then quickly ruffled the Slytherin's platinum hair, cracking up at the look of absolute shock and outrage on his young cousin's face. Clearly, few had ever dared to disrupt the kid's mop. If Sirius said so himself, he thought the kid's hair could do with a little disturbing once in a while.

Harry and Severus watched the interaction in fascination, but quickly relaxed in the joking atmosphere. Sufficiently distracted from their earlier sadness, both giggled slightly and attempted to mess with Draco's hair, too.

"Hey! You brats! What do you-mmph!" His complaints were shut off suddenly by Harry's messy hair pressing against his mouth.

"Ugh, Potter. You seriously need to clean your hair. I doubt even Sev's is that bad!" His fake gagging sound set the boys off into more peals of laughter.

"Well kids, our home awaits. Shall we get going?"

Sirius grabbed Harry and Draco held onto Severus, stopping only to let the kids say their goodbyes to Hermione who promised to come play soon. They then approached Albus' desk and Sirius held out an empty popcorn bag. "Grab hold guys. We're port-keying."

"And why is that?" Draco asked in his usual bored tones.

"What? You don't want to see the manor in all her glory first? Party pooper."

Sirius grinned at the little blush spots on Draco's cheeks. It was really fun to rile Draco up, Sirius decided. He, at least, could take a joke (unlike Snape). The difference struck him, suddenly-between this good-natured banter and one-sided teasing. He sighed, wondering why it had to take something so drastic to get him to wake up and grow up.

"Okay, kiddies. Close your eyes and hold on tight. We'll be there in no time at all!"

Harry and Severus suddenly felt a weird tug on their bellybuttons. It was really scary and kind of uncomfy…but then they stopped moving, and simply gripped their various rides more tightly around the necks.

A wave of magic and then Sirius said, "Okay, now. Open your eyes. And welcome to Black Manor."

* * *

What did you think? A lot of issues popping up and half-resolving, only to bring up even more issues! I realize I kind of let Hermione slide a bit. I feel bad, but she will be back. I doubt she'll be a huge player in this, but she won't stay just a shadow.

And how is chapter length? Do you like long and eventful? Only thing is, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep up a consistent pace, but the next one is about the same. Again, your wonderful input and interest encourages faster updates!

Please review! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**As the World Tilts**

****Please forgive the late posting! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this!

I do not own H.P.

* * *

"_Okay, now. Open your eyes. And welcome to Black Manor."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Severus opened their eyes and gasped in unison. In front of them was the most unbelievably amazing house they'd ever seen! It looked like a fairytale castle with huge balconies that curled around it higher and higher. The mansion itself was on a cliff and beyond it…

"That's right. The ancestral Black Manor was on the Adriatic Sea. I'd nearly forgotten," Draco said quietly, his voice soft with obvious appreciation. "It's lovely," he said sincerely.

The sea glowed a beautiful teal in the early evening sun, the sand before it glistening white powder. The drive up to the manor was tunneled by gnarled live oak trees, with smaller passages branching out through them into mysterious-looking woods the boys were just itching to explore. Over on the far side of the manor, the grounds were wide open and Draco could just make out the stables and quidditch pitch beyond.

"Are there gardens as well?" Draco asked as they began to walk up the drive.

"Well of course," Sirius drawled, grinning, somewhat enjoying playing the uptight manor lord with Draco. "They're quite extensive. Around back, you know. I'll show you later."

Draco smiled, nodding, feeling much more at home than he had in a while.

"Master Lord Black, sir! Welcome home, Master!" A row of house-elves met the group as they neared the entrance. "Is you be needing anything right now? Woulds you like Tipsi to bring you and your guests straight to the door, Master Black, sir?" The head elf squeaked enthusiastically.

"Nah, we're fine, Tipsi. Thanks, though. Are the kids' rooms all set?"

"Oh, yes, Master Black, sir! We is hoping the young masters is liking their rooms! If they needs anything, let us know!"

"Thanks. We'll meet you at the house, okay? We can walk on own," Sirius said, sighing. "Gee. Wish she wasn't quite so enthusiastic."

"Step up from Kreacher, though, isn't it?" Remus muttered.

"Kreacher?" Draco asked, curiously.

"Ah. My crazy elf at another Black property." Sirius gave him a long-suffering look. "Absolutely off his head, that one. His dearest ambition is to have his head mounted on a stake like his ancestors one day. My mother and her family were so very pleasant," he said wryly.

"Ah." Draco watched Sirius and Remus continue to banter as he walked through the rows of trees with Severus in his arms. Eventually the boy squirmed down and clasped his hand. Draco mused how peaceful and odd it was, to actually be able to walk so informally, without having to worry about appearances even within your own home as he'd always been made to do. As the comfortably cool breeze swept his hair across his forehead, he took a deep breath. Everything smelled sweeter and fresher. Was it because Sirius was so much more carefree than his parents had ever been? It was odd to be around people who just joked for the sake of enjoying themselves rather than to show others up. Strange, but refreshing in an odd way.

"Draco, it's really pretty here, huh?" Severus smiled.

"Yes, Sev. It is."

"Are we going to live here this summer?"

"Mm-hm."

"You're here too, right?"

"Yes, Sev. I'm here too."

"Good." Severus walked a bit farther before saying. "Um, Draco? Are you sad that I'm not old enough to be your godfather now?"

Draco froze, taken aback at the child's bluntness, and he could tell he'd unnerved Severus with his sudden jerky movement. Crouching slowly, he said "I was worried at first, because I thought I'd lost you, Severus. And maybe it's a little strange, but I'm enjoying you being this way, to be honest. You were a little too serious to joke around with, for one thing, when you were older. But maybe now, we can have some fun this summer. What do you think?"

Severus smiled at him hesitantly and then beamed suddenly when he could tell Draco was sincere. "Yeah!"

Draco chuckled and ruffled Severus' hair, laughing openly when Sev scowled. He grasped his hand again and turned to catch up with the others. He found them watching him with odd expressions.

"What is it?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing," Remus said, smiling.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He won't accept that Moony!" He gave Draco a surprisingly serious look. "You have a nice laugh, Draco. You should do it more often."

Draco suddenly felt somewhat invaded-claustrophobic…like his personal barriers were being too closely pressed down on. He scowled.

"Yeah, I know. You'll laugh when you have reason to. So how about I make that my mission this summer, Draco? See how many honest-to-goodness laughs I can wrench out of you." Sirius winked and Draco felt the tension dissolve.

He nodded slightly. Draco noticed that Harry was looking every which way, seeming both scared and awed at the same time. When he caught his eye, Draco smiled reassuringly and Harry hesitantly smiled back. The child then reached out a little hand and tugged at Draco's sleeve.

"Yeah?"

Harry made a cupping motion with his hands and Draco leaned in close as Harry started to whisper, loudly, "Draco, what was that monster earlier?"

"Monster?"

"You mean the house-elf, Harry?" Severus asked excitedly.

"Umm…"

"Yeah, she was a house-elf! I'd never seen one before but I knew what it was because they live in big old manors like this one and they make really yummy food and do amazing stuff! That's what Mummy always told me-" He cut off suddenly and Draco snuggled him close.

"It's alright, Sev. You know your mum's watching you right now, right? She'd probably be really sad to see you missing her so much. I bet she wants you to have as much fun this summer as you can, you know? So you can tell her all about it. What do you say?"

Severus looked up at Draco and touched his cheek gently with his hand before nodding. "Okay, Draco. I'll try to."

"Well! Here we are," Sirius announced. A large fountain with a thestral and unicorn entwined marked the center of the large garden walk-up to the manor doors.

"Wow!" Harry whispered. "I-is this real?"

"It looks like a fairy castle!" Severus whispered back.

Before they could say anything more, the doors opened and a woman with long black hair walked forward, a little child in her hands. With a grin, the woman's hair changed to blond, just as the child in her arms' turned blue. "Wotcher, everyone!"

"Dora," Remus breathed, rushing forward to kiss his wife.

"Remus, I saw you just this morning!" Tonks laughed.

Remus shrugged sheepily before taking his son in his arms for a tight hug, grinning at the squeals of "Dada!" coming from the little boy.

"Hey there, cousin," Sirius grinned, stepping up to greet Tonks.

"Hey, Siri. Welcome back. And who have we here?"

Harry's eyes widened for a second before he turned back to Sirius and buried his face in his godfather's neck.

"Oh no, Prongslet! It's just your aunt Tonksie!"

"Tonskie?" Tonks hissed.

Sirius shrugged, grinning, before turning back to Harry. "She won't hurt you. She Moony's wife, see? And see that kid to your right?"

Harry looked up and nodded, smiling shyly at the baby eying him curiously.

"He's your…uh…well, this summer you can think of him as your little brother. Or cousin. What do you think?"

Harry smiled at the thought of having another brother this summer and smiled. "Okay."

Sirius walked Harry closer to Teddy who babbled happily, reaching for him. Harry smiled and gave him a quick hug before smiling at Tonks, his shyness vanishing at the toddler's playfulness.

"Um, hi Ms. Tonks."

"Just Tonks, Harry. Or Auntie Tonks or…well, whatever's fine, I suppose," she said grinning.

Harry smiled, nodding.

The group turned to see Draco standing somewhat awkwardly, gripping Severus' hand. Now that the others had become aware of him again, though, he began to stride forward in his usual, confident manner.

To be honest, Draco was a little taken aback. This Tonks woman. He'd never met her, but she was his cousin. She was his mum's niece…and the way she had her hair right now made her look so much like his mother it was almost painful.

He stepped closer and bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tonks."

Tonks laughed. "Aren't you the little gentleman, Draco? Good to see you." She then leaned forward and pulled the surprised boy into a tight hug. "Welcome home," she said softly. Hesitantly, Draco wound his arms around her waist and hugged her back, feeling as if he were operating on autopilot.

"And…here's Teddy!"

Draco looked up to see the baby, whose hair was changing from blue to platinum blond like his before his eyes. He sucked in a breath. "So you're both…metamorphmagi?"

"Yep. Black family trait, you know," Tonks said, grinning. "So…Teddy bear?"

Teddy turned to look at his mummy and she kissed his forehead. "This is your cousin Draco. Want to say hi?"

"D-Daco?" The little boy said questioningly.

Draco smiled slightly and nodded. "Yep. That's right."

Teddy clapped his hands together, squealing, "Daco! Daco!" And before Draco knew it, his arms were full of little boy. The child looked so much like his mother at that moment, with beautiful blond hair, blue eyes and even cheekbones which reminded him of her, that Draco found himself falling for the little guy. With a quiet laugh, he hugged the child tightly.

"Hey there, Teddy."

"And who do we have here?" Tonks asked, kneeling down to get a better look at the black-haired child half hiding in Draco's robes, too much excitement finally getting to him somewhat.

"I'm Severus," he whispered.

"Hello, Severus. I'm Tonks. Mind if I call you Sev?"

"No, that's fine. I um…I like that more," he quietly admitted.

"Well then, Sev it is."

Severus smiled sleepily and nodded.

"Uh-oh. I think someone needs to get ready for bed pretty soon," she said, grinning.

Severus may have drifted off, because the next thing he knew, he was in Remus' arms being walked up the most amazing flight of stairs in the world! The banister of white brocade sparkled in the light from the several-story stain-glass window on the far wall. Teddy, who was watching the two slightly older boys in curiosity, now sported black hair, Draco noticed, and he grinned at his little cousin's antics.

They walked through several hallways before coming to a door painted in light blues and greens. Smiling, Tonks opened the door and Severus and Harry, who had nearly fallen asleep again during the walk up, were suddenly wide awake, gasping at the most amazing room they'd ever seen.

Two twin canopy beds were catty-cornered. But rather than simple cloth canopies, one, over a bed of evergreen sheets and comforter and dark blue pillows, looked like the canopy of a rainforest, different layers of beautiful trees in varying shades of green. Severus couldn't stop himself from running to the bed before touching it reverently. He then leapt into it and stared up at the tree canopy, gasping as he noticed he could see orange sunlight peaking through the trees.

"It's charmed to reflect the time of day, Sev," Tonks explained. "So right now it looks like sunset. Do you like it?"

Severus looked at her like she was crazy before running to give her a hug. He then noticed that Harry hadn't moved, but was still staring at the other bed, unsure of himself.

"Come on, Harry. Let's look at yours," Severus said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him forward. Even though Harry knew this other bed couldn't be his, he was still incredibly curious to see what amazing things it did. He gasped as he took in the comforting light and dark blue sheets and the canopy which looked like the sky outside. Clouds and a beautiful sunset shone from it. Harry then noticed that birds were flying across it. And then, he noticed with a gasp, he saw a family of pegasi!

"Go on, love," Tonks smiled. "It's all yours."

Harry bit his lip. He wanted to believe them. He wanted to so much. But the Dursleys had tricked him before. But he didn't want them to be sad, so he just smiled and nodded.

Sirius eyed Harry sharply, not sure if he was entirely sold by Harry's performance.

"We'll show Draco his room so he can get on back to school sometime. Unless you'd like to eat with us?" She asked, turning to him.

"I have exams tomorrow, so I should probably just head out after I see my room. I can just get a house-elf to bring me something from the kitchen."

"If you're sure…" Tonks said, wrinkling her forehead.

"I'm fine," Draco said firmly, somewhat touched by the woman's concern. He walked over to Harry and Sev, who were both sitting on Severus' bed, swinging their legs back and forth.

"Night you two. I'll see you tomorrow maybe. How would that be?"

"Good," Harry said softly.

"You have to come, Draco! We can go on an adventure!" Severus grinned.

Draco grinned back and ruffled the dark hair. "Whatever you say." He then gave each boy a quick hug and followed Tonks, Remus and Teddy from the room.

"We thought you'd want to be close to the boys," Tonks explained when they reached the door right across the hall.

Draco entered quietly and took in the room around him. It had more character than his room at Malfoy Manor. More…warmth. But it was just as large. Just as nice. The bed was an large king-sized with silver and navy blue sheets, pillows and comforter, the frame an onyx-colored wood with engravings of dragons and snakes on each post. Draco let his hand slide over the designs reverently.

A smile tugged at his lips and he took his time exploring the other areas of the room-the little library with comfortable chairs for reading, the fireplace with a silver, blue and forest green rug (again, with dragons and snakes on its border). His cabinets, dresser and desk were of superb quality and his private bathroom was to die for, with a large sunken tub and wide full-length mirror.

His favorite feature, however, was the large bay window with Venetian blinds and an opulent and comfortable-looking window seat. He pulled the blinds aside and a stunning view of the Adriatic sea opened up before him. He sighed, another smile settling on his face. It occurred to him how much more he'd smiled in the last hour than he had in months.

"I'm glad you like it," Remus said genuinely. "Remember that you are welcome here anytime. This is your home now, for as long as you choose it to be," he added softly. "Oh, and the floo in your room is only connected to Albus' and Severus' offices for safety reasons. Feel free to stop by tomorrow or whenever. Otherwise, we'll see you after exams."

"Thank you," Draco said, looking at them oddly, not sure how to react to such open generosity from people he'd been openly rude to or at least talked badly of, before.

"Get going kid. Good night," Tonks said, hugging Draco again.

"Goodnight, Draco," Remus said, squeezing the blond's shoulder.

"Goodnight." He then grinned at Teddy. "Night, cous."

"Ni-ni, Daco!" Teddy babbled happily, reaching out for his hair.

Draco patiently untangled his locks from the child's sticky fingers and flooed back to Hogwarts. His head was still spinning as he greeted the headmaster cordially and found his way back to the Slytherin dorms somehow, as his head and heart were elsewhere.

…

"Okay, kiddos," Sirius grinned, settling between them on Severus' forest-themed bed. "How 'bout we have a little bit to eat before bedtime? What are you in the mood for?"

Harry's eyes widened but he just shrugged in response.

Severus thought about it for a minute before saying, "Grilled cheese and tomato soup, please!"

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. That certainly didn't sound much like something Snape would like. Once again, he had to remind himself not to keep going by his gut instincts about Snape when dealing with Severus. The kid clearly was nothing like the dark, bitter man Sirius knew.

"Okay, then. That, I believe, I can do. Is that okay with you, Harry?"

Eyes wide, Harry nodded jerkily.

Sirius sighed but then called out "Dipsy!"

"Yes, Master Black sir?"

"Hey. We'd like two grilled cheeses with tomato soup. And pump-uh, I mean milk. Two milks."

"Coming right up, Master Lord Black sir!"

"Ugh, no matter what I do, they just won't call me Sirius! What's a guy to do, you know?"

Harry smiled a little at that, but Sirius was still concerned by the child's suddenly more soft-spoken demeanor. He knew it had to do with those damn Muggles. It occurred to him, in a moment of dark introspection, that he could actually have had a quite civil conversation with his family on the topic of those sacks of meat.

An instant later, Dipsy popped back with the boys' dinner.

Harry's eyes were popping out of his skull. He had seen lots of things today that his aunt Petunia would say were impossible and freakish, but Severus and everyone said they were normal and seemed comfortable around it all so Harry hadn't pushed the matter. Maybe he'd ask later if they hadn't sent him away yet…

"Okay, maayyybe we shouldn't eat on the beds. How about over there by your reading table?" Sirius pointed to a lovely area, themed with different magical and non-magical creatures, cushioned by a large light-blue rug, with rows of bookshelves full of fun and educational books for children. A short circular table was perched in the middle of the rug and Sirius set the food trays down on it.

"Okay, you two. Come squat over here!"

Severus eagerly plopped down by one of the trays. Harry, however, sat awkwardly between the two, before an empty side of the circle.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry looked at Sirius with scared, wide eyes, not knowing what he'd done wrong."

"I'm sorry, sir. Do you want me to get you something?"

Sirius and Severus were up on their feet in the next instant, and Harry flinched back slightly, hopelessly confused once again.

"Harry, why do you think I want you to get me something?" Sirius asked, bewildered. "I thought you were hungry. Aren't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Harry," Severus said softly from his left. Harry looked up into Severus' dark eyes and the older boy gently pulled him closer. "Sirius got that tray of food for you. He isn't lying. He wants you to eat that."

Harry shook his head. "But what about Padfoot? Are you not going to eat, Uncle Sirius?"

Finally getting the problem, Sirius crouched down before Harry and gently placed his hands on the child's shoulders. "Harry, Uncle Sirius already ate dinner before picking you up. I'm not hungry at all. This dinner is for you and Severus only. That's why we're eating in your room. Otherwise, we'd be in the kitchen or dining room. Okay?"

Harry's breaths were slightly short, but he managed to nod. He let Severus pull him over to a tray of food. Sirius tactfully moved Severus' own so he could sit by Harry and when Severus grinned thankfully at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Look Harry," Severus said softly. He broke off a bit of the grilled cheese and took a bite. "Mmm! It's yummy! And try this!" He dipped the sandwich corner into his soup and took another bite. "Now it's your turn, okay?"

Harry was very stiff but hesitantly imitated Severus. Breaking off a bit of his grilled cheese, he took a miniscule bite. He chewed it slowly, waiting for it to be taken from him, but finally relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the taste. He smiled and tried dipping it in the soup. He took another bite and groaned softly in happiness.

Sirius smiled reassuringly whenever Harry looked up at him, but inside he was screaming. He had had no idea that things had been this bad for Harry…and the way Severus was helping him, so patiently and perceptively, was destroying every last cruel preconception Sirius had of Snape. If it hadn't been for Severus' intervention, Harry might have had a break-down a few minutes before. He certainly wouldn't be enjoying his dinner as he was now, laughing and joking with Severus as they enjoyed their little picnic.

Harry eventually had relaxed so much that he reached over and dipped his sandwich into Severus' soup, laughing at Severus' surprised look.

Sirius paused, wondering if Severus would react like he had to the Marauders' teasing. The animagus crouched, ready to intervene. But instead, Severus just giggled and poked Harry before doing the same, dipping sandwich into Harry's soup.

"Astounding," Sirius whispered.

"Having fun in here?" Remus asked, grinning, as he opened the door.

"With these two scamps? How could I not?" Sirius grinned back.

"Thought I heard some laughing," Remus continued.

Harry turned around and smiled. "Hi, uncle Moony."

"Hey, cub."

"Hi, Remus."

"Hello there, Sev. What do you have there?"

"Grilled cheese! It's the yummiest."

"Mm. I do like that myself. Good choice."

"Well now…I'd say it's bath time for some little monsters," Sirius grinned.

"Monsters?" Severus asked, looking excited.

"Yes," Sirius said with all seriousness. "I spy two little monsters with dark hair and terrifying red goop on their chins."

Harry and Severus began to look around frantically, Sirius and Remus holding in their laughter, before finally the boys looked at each other and squealed, "You're the monster!"

"Ar, I see! Well, I guess I better capture ya both, then!" Sirius growled, snatching both boys up into his arms and tickling them.

"I'll get the bath ready," Remus mouthed, and Sirius winked back.

A few minutes later had Sirius holding each boy by one messy, sticky hand, escorting them into their bathroom. The walls were paneled with calmly-moving images of baby unicorns, fawns, dolphins and a variety of other animals meant to give off comfort and security to the children. When the boys got to the bath, lined with amazing toys, Severus began to jump from foot to foot in gleeful anticipation.

Harry, however, began to shake.

"What's wrong now, Prongslet?" Sirius asked, noticing the boy's discomfort.

Harry shook his head but said nothing.

"It'll be fun, Harry, I promise," Sirius said. "It really will."

"N-no. Please, not b-bath."

"What's wrong with a bath?" Remus asked concerned.

"C-Cold and sometimes hot," Harry whispered through tears.

Sirius couldn't answer through the new wave of anger that hit him. Remus, however, knelt down and scooped Harry to his chest. "No, cub. No. We would never do that do you. This bath is just the right temperature. We would never make your bath uncomfortably hot or cold. Truly. Watch this."

Harry watched with wide eyes as Remus put his arm in, testing the water temperature. "Do you want to stick your hand in first, Harry?"

Harry nodded and carefully approached the bath. Noticing Severus, Remus and Sirius were all with him, he hesitantly reached his hand out. When he touched the water, he gasped. It was just right! Like when Dudley got baths!

"I get to have a bath in this?" He asked, shocked.

Unable to respond verbally, Sirius simply nodded. Remus seemed to be in a similar state, simply offering him a strained smile. "Of course," he managed.

"Let's go, Harry. We'll play together, okay?"

Harry nodded at Severus and Sirius and Remus helped undress the two boys before lifting them both gently into the tub. Harry smiled in surprise and then giggled suddenly when he noticed the bubble bath all around him (specially designed to keep children from getting their mouths below water level).

"Look, Harry! I'm Merlin!" Severus said, piling bubbles on his head.

Harry giggled. "I'm, uh…" he gathered bubbles and put them on his mouth and chin. "I'm Uncle Albus!"

Both erupted in giggles again and soon they'd erupted into a tickle and splash war, all the extra toys lined on the wall forgotten. Eventually though, Sirius and Remus stepped in to wash the boys' hair before, to Harry and Severus' chagrin, bath time was abruptly over.

Wrapped up in fluffy towels, the boys were dried and warmed with charms and dressed in pajamas-Severus in blue and Harry in green for a change.

After telling them how handsome they both looked, Remus kissed the boys goodnight and excused himself to go help Tonks with Teddy.

Finally, it was bedtime. Severus was swiftly tucked into his bed, but Harry stood uncertainly beside the bed he'd been told was his. And even though he wanted to trust Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus when they'd said it was his, he had never slept in a bed before and it was hard to wrap his head around. He didn't really even understand the concept.

"Let's get you in, scamp," Sirius said warmly, picking Harry up under his arms and skillfully sliding him under the sheets and comforter. "Comfy, huh?"

Harry nodded helplessly. Yes it was comfy. Unbelievably so. But he just couldn't get used to it. It was just too weird.

"Goodnight, Harry," Sirius said softly, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Sleep tight, kid. Good to have you here with me."

"You too, Padfoot," Harry whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. Even though he knew that in reality he was 16 and had probably done lots of the things he'd done today before, he couldn't remember them. So for Harry, this was, by far, the best day of his life he could remember. He hoped it would never end. But it was so like a dream that he couldn't help but worry it could end at any second.

After a long pause, Sirius bent down and placed a little kiss on Severus' forehead as well, shocked, despite his having seen Remus wash the boy's hair, to feel that it was silky soft and entirely grease-free. He berated himself again. At the smile Severus gave him, he felt suddenly glad he'd gone with that absurd urge to kiss the child, which had been mostly just in an effort to make them feel they were treated equally.

But honestly, Sirius had been shocked (in a good way) repeatedly by the young Snape today. He decided that he would do his best to separate the man he knew from this boy in his mind. This child would be Sev to him. Hopefully thinking of him that way would stop the constant comparisons he would make between the child and his older self.

"Night," he whispered before closing the door.

Harry lay in his ridiculously soft and squishy and warm bed, looking up at his canopy which now showed constellations, shooting stars and herds of black pegasi. He felt he could stare at it all night. It kept his mind from the fact that he shouldn't be on a bed in the first place. But then suddenly he heard a whimper. Harry jumped and looked over to the source of the sound. He noticed it was coming from Severus' bed.

Ever so quietly, Harry got up and crept over to the other boy's bed. Severus was mumbling quietly. When Harry got close enough, he could hear, "Mummy…miss you, mummy…love you….why mummy…I…"

Tears of his own began to drip down Harry's face as he listened to his friend and suddenly, his insecurity and worries about where to sleep seemed silly in comparison to the need to comfort his friend. Carefully, Harry crept into the bed behind Severus and put his arms around him, giving him a little kiss on his dark hair.

"Harry?" Severus whispered.

"Yes, it's me."

"Can you sleep with me?"

"'Course."

"Get in the sheets," Severus said sternly and Harry listened obediently, slipping under the sheets. Severus turned around and pulled Harry close to him, burying his nose in Harry's neck. "I miss my mummy, Harry."

Harry gulped, not sure what to say, and just hugged Severus back.

"What was she like?" He asked eventually.

Severus froze for a second before saying, "Really pretty. She had long black hair and black eyes like me. She had a pretty voice that sounded like music and she would sing to me when Father wasn't home. She always protected me, you know. But…but he hurt her because of that. Do you think…do you think mummy hates me because she died for me?"

Harry didn't know much about these complex matters, particularly never having had anyone to love him that he could remember. Well, but he could vaguely remember his own mummy. More of a feeling and flashes of red hair and a pretty smile than anything concrete. Remembering what he could of her, he thought he knew what love was like. "Your mummy loved you, Sevvie. I'm sure she'd never, ever, ever hate you. And I bet she wants you to be happy most of all. She'd never hate you," he whispered.

"Thanks, Harry. I love you."

"Love you too, Sevvie," Harry said, hugging Severus more tightly again. Yes, he knew now what love was for sure.

* * *

I know, I know. Mushy to the extreme. And I agree, as some lovely reviewers have pointed out, that Harry has opened up to Sev a tad quickly, but, I feel that, young as he is, he would still have enough lingering feelings from his time with his parents that he would still carry an innocent hopefulness along with his fear. Please let me know your feelings about this-and other issues (especially my pace)-and I'll consider them.

If you have anything you'd like to see addressed, let me know! I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best to take your words to heart. :)


End file.
